Trances
by way2cute4words
Summary: COMPLETE!The Newsies think it will be fun if they put each other in trances one night. But it is not all fun and games when they start telling secrets that they didn’t want anybody to know. And what is even worse is what happens after the night is ove
1. Storm

The Newsies think it will be fun if they put each other in trances one night. But it is not all fun and games when they start telling secrets that they didn't want anybody to know. And what is even worse is what happens after the night is over.  
  
AN: This is based on what me and a few friends did a few years back. And believe me it really works and it is really freaky so please don't try it! Like the person who is in the trance will start doing all this freaky stuff and its scary!  
  
Oh yeah and this is NOT slash. Just thought I would let ya know.  
  
One more thing. I'm sorry for the lack of NY accent. I'm not good at writing it so just use your imagination.  
  
*Mush's POV*  
  
"Man Jack I can not sleep when it is storming!" Blink said as we all sat up in our beds thinking the same thing.  
  
The worst thing in the world was being in the Lodging House when it was storming! The rain hitting the metal roof sounded like huge boulders pounding on it.  
  
"Yeah Jack I'm really bored!" Race said.  
  
"Why do you always wine to me when ya got a problem?" Jack asked at he raised his head out of bed. He is the only one of us who could sleep through anything..well with the exception of Skittery.  
  
"Because we like annoying you mostly." Blink said as he smiled.  
  
"Well what do you guys wanna do?" Jack asked as he sat up annoyed.  
  
We were all silent for a little while trying to rack our brains to think of something that we could do this late at night.  
  
"You know we could put each other in trances." Race said breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Ok this is how it works." He started. "One guy will get a pillow and lay down on the floor in another person's lap and then the other person will rub his temples until he falls asleep and then you tell him where he is and he will tell you what he wants to do and then you just ask questions from then on." Race explained.  
  
"That sounds freaky." Skittery said finally getting into the conversation. I guess he just couldn't sleep with all of us talking plus the storm.  
  
"I think it sounds cool." Blink said. "I'll go first."  
  
"Ok get a pillow and lay on my lap." Race said. That sounded so wrong but I'm just gunna leave it at that.  
  
"Alright." Blink said grabbing a pillow.  
  
"Ok the rest of you have to get in a circle around us." Race informed us and we did as he said.  
  
"Now Blink cross you arms over your heart and cross you feet." Race said and he did so.  
  
There was complete silence as Race began to rub Blink's head and Blink got a really goofy look on his face.  
  
It took a little bit but Race finally started talking to Blink.  
  
"You're in a room and there are four doors: A red door, a blue door, a white door, and a green door. Which one are you going to go through?" Race asked.  
  
"Blue." Blink said in a very scratchy, almost scary, voice.  
  
"Where are you?" Race asked.  
  
"I'm outside on a dirt road." Blink said and got a very distressed look on his face. I got goosebumps when his legs started to move like he was walking or something.  
  
I looked over at the rest of the guys and they had the same expression on their faces.  
  
"How old are you?" Race asked.  
  
"Eight." Blink said.  
  
"What are you doing walking down the road?" Race asked.  
  
"I'm coming back from the store. I had to get my mom some medicine. She is very sick." Blink said. I have heard this story.  
  
This is when he walks in his house and finds his mom dead. I wanted to tell Race to stop but instead I held back.  
  
"I'm at home now and my father is yelling at my mother and he has something in his hand." Blink said.  
  
Ok I thought his dad was dead by now.  
  
"What does he have in his hand?" Race asked.  
  
"A knife." Blink said. Now he was shaking really bad and I was getting pretty scared.  
  
"Is he cooking?" Race asked. Now that was a stupid question.  
  
"NO!" Blink said as he bolted up and looked around frantically.  
  
"Blink it's ok." Race said and Blink jumped when Race put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What just happened?" Blink asked.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not a thing." Blink said as he changed demeanor totally and was back to his normal happy self.  
  
"I wanna go next." Skittery said without hesitation.  
  
"Then come right on down." Race said not even phased by what Blink had just told us unconsciously.  
  
Blink came back and sat next to me as Skitts lay down on the pillow.  
  
"What did I say?" Blink whispered.  
  
"You told the story of when your mom died." I whispered back and he looked shocked.  
  
"What did I say?" He asked again.  
  
"That your father was there and he had something in his hand and then you yelled 'no' and bolted up." I said and he got a worried look on his face as he looked back over at Skittery and Race.  
  
AN: Yeah I'm getting off to a slow start but believe me it is going to get better. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Reviews are the best thing in the world! 


	2. Skittery's Turn

AN: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys!  
  
Blink's POV  
  
I can't believe I practically told the guys that my dad killed my mom. I'm just glad I didn't tell him that he tried to kill me and that he is still alive somewhere out there.  
  
Well maybe Skittery's story will be more exciting and they will forget all about mine.  
  
Race has been rubbing his head for a really long time now. Did he rub my head this long?  
  
"You're in a room with two doors: A white one and a black one. Which one are you going to go through?" Race asked.  
  
This is stupid.  
  
"White." Skittery said. Wow maybe this stuff does actually work.  
  
"Where are you at?" Race asked.  
  
"I'm in a house." Skitts said.  
  
"Who's there with you?" Race asked.  
  
"I don't know these people." Skittery said and shifted uneasily.  
  
Then his legs started moving and my eyes got ten times wider.  
  
"Where are you going?" Race asked.  
  
"To get some fresh air." Skitts said and then started moving his arms around like he was swatting flies.  
  
"How old are you?" Race asked.  
  
"23." Skitts said. "These damn flies won't leave me alone."  
  
"Well then kill them." Race said. This was actually getting pretty funny because Skittery looked pretty stupid.  
  
"There's a person standing near a tree over there." Skittery said suddenly.  
  
"What is he doing?" Race asked.  
  
"He's telling me to come over there." Skittery said and his legs began to move.  
  
"What does he want?" Race asked.  
  
"He wants me to come with him." Skittery said frowning.  
  
"Don't go." Race said and suddenly Skittery's arm swung in the air and hit Jack smack in the forehead.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Race asked.  
  
"He grabbed my arm." He said now with a very angry look on his face. Skittery was not one who liked to be touched by some strange person.  
  
Before Race could say another word Skittery began throwing punches at the air and it looked like he was being punched as well.  
  
"Skitts run away from him." Race said with worry evident in his voice.  
  
"He's got a gun!" Skitts yelled and then went limp.  
  
"Skitts wake up." Race said shaking him but he didn't budge.  
  
"Skitts!" Race said. "Go get some water to put on his face."  
  
Mush ran and got a cup of water and then splashed it onto Skittery's face.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing you asshole?" Skittery yelled as he jumped up by the sudden felling of cold water on his face.  
  
Yeah he was back to his old self.  
  
"Waking you up." Mush said with a duh look on his face.  
  
"Waking me up from what?" Skittery asked clueless.  
  
"From the trance you were in." Mush said and Skittery seemed to think about this for awhile and then remember.  
  
"Oh yeah." Skittery said taking a seat next to Jack.  
  
"So who's next?" Race asked. (AN: Man guys are just clueless!)  
  
"How about Mush?" I asked and he looked over at me with that I'm-gunna-kill- you-after-this look and I just smiled.  
  
"Yeah come on Mush." Race said and Mush reluctantly went and laid his head on the pillow.  
  
AN: Yeah I know this was a really short chapter but I can't give too much away just yet. The next chapter will be much longer and much more exciting. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! They help me out sooooooo much! 


	3. Bloody Murder

AN: When they are in trances they have visions either of things to come or things that already happened. Sorry if I confused anybody!  
  
Race's POV  
  
I started to rub Mush's temples and I was actually scared at what would come out of his mouth after doing Skittery and Blink.  
  
This was getting freaky.  
  
I thought for a second about telling everyone we should stop and just go to sleep but I decided against it.  
  
I looked down at Mush and he looked very content so I guessed that he was asleep already.  
  
"You are in a room and there are three doors: a green one, a blue one, and a black one. Which one do you go through?" I asked.  
  
"Black." He said. I'm sure that's not good.  
  
"Where are you?" I asked and he shifted his head as to look around.  
  
"I don't know." He said with a little hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"What does it look like?" I asked.  
  
"It's very dark. I think I'm outside." He said still moving his head.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked. I always seem to forget that at first.  
  
"17." He said. This is going to happen next year then. That's just great.  
  
"Is there anyone with you?" I asked.  
  
"Nope nobody." He said.  
  
"How about you go look around?" I asked and his legs started to move like he was walking. I don't know why but that makes me laugh a little each time it happens.  
  
"Do you see anybody?" I asked.  
  
"No but I do see a house." He said.  
  
"Go in." I said and he turned.  
  
"I'm inside. This place is abandoned." He said as he moved his head again and then started to move his arms around.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"I'm getting all of these spider webs out of my face." He said as he made a very weird look on his face. By now my fingers were getting tired of rubbing his head but this was getting interesting.  
  
(AN: You can't stop rubbing the person's head. I forgot to mention that.)  
  
Just then he moved backwards like he was trying to get away from something and got a sort of shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked very interested.  
  
"I just looked in the mirror?" He said. I thought this was pretty funny and so did the rest of the guys.  
  
"Why was it such a shock?" I asked.  
  
"I'm all bloody." He said. This sent a shiver down my spine as he leaned his head forward and looked at the rest of his body.  
  
He searched his hands and then got another shocked expression.  
  
"My whole body is covered in blood!" He said in a very shaky voice.  
  
He lifted his hands up to examine them again and they were shaking terribly.  
  
"It's alright Mush. Just calm down. Do you know who did this to you or how you got this way?" I asked but then his face bolted in one direction. Like someone had just come through the door.  
  
"Sarah." Was all he said and then began to shake uncontrollably. I couldn't stand to see him like this so I shook him awake and he sat up.  
  
"Man I have got a major headache." He said.  
  
I knew the question that was in everyone's mind at that point because it was floating around in mine too.  
  
What in the hell was Sarah doing there and what did she have to do with Mush being covered in blood?  
  
We all were quiet for a minute and then Mush laughed at us.  
  
"Ya'll are acting like you just seen a ghost or something." He said. "So who's next?"  
  
"I think Race should go." I heard Jack say. "I'll rub you head for ya."  
  
Great!  
  
I wonder what I'm going to say!  
  
I laid my head down on the pillow as Jack put it on his lap.  
  
AN: Another short chapter. Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW! The only other person I'm going to do is Race and Jack and then the real fun begins when the night is over.  
  
READ THIS!  
  
P.S. You will find out what happens to all of the guys in their visions because by having them they rushed them into happening. It may sound confusing now but you'll get it later.  
  
And if the guys had a vision from their past..well you will just have to wait and see what happens.  
  
. 


	4. Brooke

Jack's POV  
  
This looked easy enough.  
  
All I had to do is rub his head and ask him questions and wake him up it got too weird.  
  
I cracked my knuckles and started to rub his head.  
  
When I looked up to see the other guys I did a quick glance at Mush and saw him covered in blood. This jolted me out of any thought I was having and I did a double take and he was normal again.  
  
I just wonder what Sarah could possible have to do with any of that.  
  
Note to self: Stay away from Sarah! (AN: That was Jack's note if ya didn't know.)  
  
I looked back down at Race and figured he was asleep or whatever.  
  
"You're in a room with two doors: A red one and a gold one. Which one do you go through?" I asked.  
  
"Gold." He said. Figures because he is so greedy and all.  
  
"Where are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm walking down a road with some girl." He said.  
  
"Do you know her?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. She is my girlfriend Brooke." He said.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked.  
  
"14." He said so this is a few years ago.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"To the tracks." He said. "She loves racing."  
  
Oh yeah now I remember Brooke. Her and Race went out for about three weeks before she dies from some disease. At least I think that's what Race said.  
  
When she came over to the Lodging House she never looked sick to me though.  
  
"Do you love her?" I asked Just to ask something.  
  
"Yes I love her to death." Race said. Now when Race says something like that it comes from the heart.  
  
"She is acting real weird today." Race said out of the blue.  
  
"How so?" I asked. This is getting interesting.  
  
"She is just acting like someone is always watching her or something." Race said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
Before he could answer my question his face paled about ten shades and any movement that he was doing ceased.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"There is a man that just jumped out in front of us with a huge dagger." He said.  
  
"What does he want?" I asked as a chill went through my entire body.  
  
"He said that if I hand the girl over nobody will be hurt. I'm not going to let him have Brooke." He said with the anger evident by his facial expression.  
  
"Race just get away from there." I said.  
  
"He just grabbed her and is holding the dagger up to her neck." He said now with worry in his voice.  
  
"NO!" He yelled and started to flail around.  
  
"What?" I asked hurriedly before I had to wake him up.  
  
"He killed her!" He screamed. "And now he is coming after me!"  
  
I woke him up before he could say another word and he hopped to his feet and looked around and then sat back down.  
  
"So who's next?" He asked.  
  
"How about Jack?" I heard Mush say.  
  
"How about not!" I said.  
  
"Oh why not?" Blink asked.  
  
"There is no way in hell you're getting me to do something like that?" I said. I really wouldn't care if I didn't have so much that I could tell that I didn't want them to know.  
  
"What are you chicken?" Skittery asked and did some stupid chicken noise.  
  
"No." I said quickly. "I just don't want to."  
  
"Oh you big baby." Race said.  
  
Ok that was enough!  
  
"Alright I'll do it!" I said.  
  
This was going to be the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life!  
  
AN: REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
READ THIS!!!!!  
  
I need ideas on what happens to Jack. You can either send them in a review or e-mail me at jennifer-b@cox.net. I'm thinking about making Spot show up and do it but I'm not 100% on that yet but if you want to you can send me ideas for Spot too.  
  
Thanks A LOT! 


	5. Skit's has got a gun!

Skittery's POV  
  
This got weirder and weirder every time. I'm beginning to really worry about what I said.  
  
Now Jack is doing it.  
  
This should be very interesting.  
  
"You're in a room. There are 3 doors: a square one, a triangle one, and a circle one. Which one do you go through?" Race began.  
  
"Square." Jack said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Where are you?" Race asked.  
  
"I'm in a spooky house with a dog watching me." He said.  
  
"What are you doing there?" Race asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm tied up in a chair and gagged. My head hurts really bad." Jack responded.  
  
"How old are you?" Race asked.  
  
"26." Jack said. So this is going to happen in like 7 years.  
  
"Why does your head hurt?" Race asked.  
  
"I think someone hit me. There is blood running down my face." Jack said.  
  
"Is there any way to get out?" Race asked.  
  
"There is a door but it's locked and I can't get to it anyways. Plus there is a dog bigger than me keeping guard." Jack said.  
  
"Well can you untie yourself?" Race asked but Jack didn't answer. Instead his head bolted in one direction.  
  
"What?" Race asked.  
  
"Someone just walked through the door but I can't make out their face yet." Jack said.  
  
"IS he there to help you?" Race asked.  
  
"I don't know who he is but he has a gun and is walking toward me." Jack said.  
  
Then Jack got a really weird facial expression. It was like he was really, REALLY shocked about something.  
  
"What is it?" Race asked with growing interest.  
  
"It can't be.." Jack said as his voice trailed off.  
  
"It can't be what?" Race asked.  
  
"..Skittery?" He said a little scared.  
  
Now that took me by surprise. What was I doing where ever he was with a gun?  
  
I guess Race couldn't think of anything to say because he just remained quiet.  
  
"What is he doing?" Jack asked as his voice got shaky.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Race said.  
  
"He cocked the gun and now he pointing it at me." Jack said and I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Wake up!" I said as I began to shake him.  
  
There is no way in hell that was ever going to happen.  
  
I couldn't..kill Jack.  
  
"What are you bum's doing?" Spot asked as he slammed through the door and made all of us jump.  
  
"Playing a game." Mush said.  
  
"You wanna be next? Blink asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"Sure." Spot said. "What game is it?"  
  
"Oh you'll see." Race said as he motioned to where Jack had previously been.  
  
None of them seemed shaken by what Jack had said but I was.  
  
To think that I may do something like that one day is just crazy.  
  
"Hey Blink." I said.  
  
"Yeah?" Blink whispered.  
  
"What did I say?" I asked.  
  
"Well I think you got shot by someone." Blink said.  
  
"But you were only 23 so you can't die since Jack saw you in his vision and he was 26." Blink said without worry.  
  
"Thanks." I said a little sarcastically but he didn't pick up on it.  
  
"No problem." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
  
AN: This all ties in believe me. What did you think? Please tell me! Oh yeah and give me some ideas that could happen to Spot.  
  
Thanks! 


	6. Abuse

Mush's POV  
  
I was getting a little scared of this game. So far I didn't like the tings people had said and/or revealed about what either was going to happen or happened already.  
  
I hope Spot is the last one we do. I'm getting tired of sitting down and jumping every time someone makes a noise too.  
  
It's almost sunrise now.  
  
We are all going to be so tired at work tomorrow.  
  
"You're in a room with two doors: a gold one and a silver one. Which one do you go through?" Race asked.  
  
"Sliver." Spot replied.  
  
"Where are you?" Race asked.  
  
"I'm at my house." Spot said.  
  
"How old are you?" Race asked.  
  
"Five." Spot said. I knew he sounded like a little kid.  
  
"What are you doing in your house?" Race asked.  
  
"Waiting for my mother to get home from work." Spot said.  
  
"Where is your dad?" Race asked.  
  
"Gone." Spot said.  
  
It was silent for a minute and then Spot acted like he was running somewhere.  
  
"Where are you going?" Race asked.  
  
"To the door. Someone is here." Spot said.  
  
He was smiling for a little while but then his facial expression turned to worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Race asked.  
  
"It's my dad and he's drunk." Spot said and his legs started moving again.  
  
"He's really mad too." Spot said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Race asked.  
  
"To hide." Spot said and then curled up into a ball.  
  
He stayed like this for another minute and then moved his head upwards.  
  
"What?" Race asked.  
  
"Mommy's home." Spot said. I am probably never going to here him say that word again.  
  
"No daddy's hitting her. I have to do something." Spot said.  
  
"What is happening now?" Race said after a minute.  
  
Spot didn't answer he just started swinging his arms around.  
  
"Stop!" He yelled.  
  
I wasn't sure what was happening but it was scaring me. He acted like his dad was killing him or something.  
  
I couldn't stand it and neither could Race.  
  
He woke him up and Spot sat up.  
  
"So what did I say?" He asked.  
  
"You don't wanna know." Jack said.  
  
"Well I think it's time to go to bed. We got like 20 minutes before we have to wake up." Blink said and we all groaned.  
  
"Yeah I think I'm gunna stay the night and tomorrow." Spot said.  
  
"Well tomorrow is going to be a fun day." I said not really knowing that that statement was way truer than I thought it was.  
  
"Yeah you can say that again." Race said yawning.  
  
READ AN!!!!!  
  
AN: This was a really short chapter but I building up to the really exciting part. The next few chapters are going to be so fun to write. I'm not sure yet but I think one of the guys is going to have to die(! Yeah I know it's sad but I think it's the only way I can do it.  
  
Well this is where you come in. If any of the newsies die I don't want to pick anybodies favorite or anything so the one who gets he most votes dies.  
  
Yeah I know it sounds bad but it's the only way I can do it.  
  
But don't put it in a review e-mail me at jennifer-b@cox.net. Well please review and I will hurry up with the next chapter. 


	7. I'll Be Back

AN: I hate to say it but one of the guys is going to die in this one. I can't believe who ya'll chose but now I'm forced to kill someone. Believe me I tried to get around it but there was no way I could(  
  
So with out further ado the next chapter.  
  
Blink's POV  
  
"Wake up!" Kloppman yelled as he entered the Lodging House  
  
I rolled out of bed and hit the floor and stayed there for a minute until old Kloppy decided to come over there and kick me.  
  
"I'm up!" I said as I raised myself off the floor.  
  
I looked around the room at all of the guys and they looked just as sleepy as me.  
  
I went and stood by Race as I began to do my daily morning routine.  
  
I glanced out the window for a split second and thought I saw something. I quickly turned me head back toward the window and my eyes widened as I saw the figure outside the window.  
  
It was my mom.  
  
I grabbed Race by the shirt as I pointed to the window.  
  
"What's the matta with ya Blink?" Race said annoyed as he knocked my hand off of his shirt.  
  
"Look!" I said still pointing at the window.  
  
"What? It's just a woman." He said.  
  
"No! It's my mom!" I said and he started laughing.  
  
He started laughing but I didn't take my eyes off of her.  
  
"I'm serious!" I said and this made him laugh even more.  
  
I quickly rushed outside with only my boxers on and rushed to where my mom had been.  
  
I didn't see her so I began hesitantly looking for her.  
  
"Jason." I head a faint, soft voice say and a chill went up my spine. No one alive knew my real name.  
  
I turned around and was face to face with my mom.  
  
"Mom?" I asked and she nodded.  
  
I tried to hug her but my arms went straight through her body. I jumped back from the sudden shock.  
  
She was so cold and so pale.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
"I came to warn you that your father isn't dead and he is coming after you. He knows where you are and if you're not careful he will kill you." She said.  
  
"Why?" I asked but before that even got out of my mouth she had disappeared.  
  
"NO!" I yelled and the few people that were in the streets turned and looked at me.  
  
I looked up and waved at the people a little embarrassed. Maybe they would think I was crazy and buy my papers.  
  
As I looked around again I saw something that I really didn't want to see.  
  
I ran into the Lodging House and grabbed Jack's arms.  
  
"Jack you gotta help me!" I said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"My dad is out there and I think he wants to kill me!" I screamed.  
  
"I thought your dad was dead." Jack said calmly.  
  
"I did too but my mom told me he wasn't and he's out to get me!" I said again.  
  
"Man I think these trance thing went to your head." Jack said as he brushed my hand off of him and walked away.  
  
Ok who will believe me? Think Blink think!  
  
Ok no one will believe me. I don't even believe myself!  
  
Just then the door swung open and there stood my dad.  
  
Everybody turned and looked at him and you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"I've been looking for you Jason." My dad said and everyone looked around the room at each other to try and figure out who he was talking about.  
  
He began to walk toward me and I could feel my heart drop as he got closer and closer with every passing second.  
  
He got so close that I could feel his icy breath on my neck and that's when I realized he was dead.  
  
I reached out to touch him but my hand went through him just like it did my mom.  
  
Everyone's face got about 10 shades whiter.  
  
"Well I haven't been looking for you." I said as I looked over at Jack.  
  
I looked down and saw the knife he killed my mom with in his hand.  
  
He followed my glance down and then looked back up and smiled.  
  
"That's right boy. The same one I killed your mother with." He said and I wished I could punch him.  
  
I small tear escaped from my eye as he began to raise the knife.  
  
Then I felt a strong shove and looked over to see that Jack's had pushed me out of the way.  
  
"Nobody hurts any of the newsies." He said with anger evident in his voice.  
  
My dad began to raise the knife again and I struggled to get back up but before I could get there Dutchy jumped in and pushed Jack out of the way.  
  
I heard a scream of agony as the knife made its way through his flesh and his warm blood came gushing out.  
  
"NO!" I yelled as I got up and ran over to Dutchy's side as did the rest of the guys.  
  
"Just hold on Dutchy. It's gunna be alright." Mush said as he took off his shirt to tie it tightly around Dutchy's abdomen.  
  
"No it isn't." He said.  
  
I looked up to where my father was and saw him grin evilly.  
  
"Get the hell out!" I said as I stood up and a few more tears escaped my eyes.  
  
"My pleasure. But I'll be back for you." He said and vanished.  
  
I stumbled back to Dutchy's side.  
  
Race and Skittery ran down to get Kloppman and Jack was keeping him talking.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Jack said as he looked up at me with a tear in his eye.  
  
"It's alright." I said and we both turned back to Dutchy.  
  
Kloppman ran in and pushed us out of the way. Soon after him came Skittery and Race.  
  
"Don't worry son. The doctor will be here in a little bit. I sent Boots to get him." Kloppy said.  
  
"Blink.." Dutchy said as he turned to face me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Watch your back." He said as he took his final breath.  
  
The whole room was in tears as Kloppman tried to revive Dutch but with no success.  
  
This whole trace thing was getting way out of hand.  
  
AN: OMG I KILLED DUTCHY! That was so sad. I had a really hard time writing it and I almost started crying.  
  
Well the next chapter is going to bring a few more things together so be on the look out. Please REVIEW! 


	8. Figuring Things Out

AN: I know ya'll are sad about Dutchy and so am I but don't worry because we are going to see him again! I promise!  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I can't believe it! Dutchy just died trying to save my life.  
  
This can't be happening.  
  
Blink's dad is dead! He can't come back and kill his own son or anybody else!  
  
As I looked around the room at my friends I felt something I had never felt before. I was scared out of my mind and I didn't know what to do.  
  
I looked over at Blink and saw the anger raging inside of him.  
  
He stormed over to Race as he wiped the tears from his eye.  
  
He swung Race around and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"You didn't tell us that what we said in our trances was actually going to happen!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah because I didn't know!" Race said ripping Blink's hands off of him.  
  
"Hey this isn't Race's fault!" Mush said breaking the two apart. "It's ours for doing it. Race didn't know this was going to happen and neither did we."  
  
The room was silent as we all sat there and thought about the previous events.  
  
"Well how are we going to stop this?" Skittery asked after a while.  
  
"Good question." Spot said with a little sarcasm in his voice. Man I forgot he was here.  
  
"Jack?" Race asked. Why do they always count on me when there is a problem?  
  
"Well we can't just stand here and let this.whatever happen to us." I said. "Who was put in the trance after Blink?"  
  
"Skittery." Race said and all eyes turned to look at Skits.  
  
"What did he say?" I asked.  
  
"He was the one where there was a strange man that he got in a fight with." Race said. "But he doesn't die because he was in your vision too remember?"  
  
"Gees this is confusing!" I said as I said down and rubbed my head.  
  
"Well duh." Spot said. I am getting ready to throw him out of the window.  
  
"Ok well who was after Skits?" I asked getting nowhere.  
  
"Mush." Race said.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said.  
  
He was the one that was all bloody and Sarah was there.  
  
"Ok then we need to keep Mush away from Sarah and Skittery needs to be with someone at all times. Don't go near any strange looking men." I said frustrated.  
  
"Ok and Race was after Mush." Blink said.  
  
"Yeah Race talked about Brooke dying." Mush said.  
  
"I did?" Race said with shock.  
  
"Yeah so Race if you see the man who killed her..run!" I said.  
  
"You were after Race and that was the one where Skittery had a gun and you were tied up." Blink said.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
"Yeah so stay away from Skittery and rope." Race said. In any other circumstance that would have been funny but right now it isn't.  
  
"Ok and then there was Spot." I said looking over at him.  
  
"What did I say?" Spot asked.  
  
"Something about your dad abusing you." I said as I shifted uneasily.  
  
He looked up with disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"No way." He said.  
  
"So if you see your dad run." I said.  
  
"My dad's dead." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah well so is mine." Blink said.  
  
"Alright boys you need to get to work or somebody is going to suspect something." Kloppman said and we all went down the stairs slowly leaving Dutchy behind.  
  
"We're never going to see him again." Mush said and I put my arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It's alright. He's probably happier now." I said holding back tears.  
  
AN: What did you think? Please REVIEW! 


	9. Crowds

Skittery's POV  
  
I was out hawkin tha headlines with Bumlets because now I can't be left alone.  
  
That trance thing was the stupidest idea anyone in the entire world has even come up with.  
  
"Mayer caught in a hot affair!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as a few more people took papers.  
  
"Yeah right." Bumlets said when they went away and we both laughed.  
  
"Man I am tired." I said wiping sweat off of my forehead.  
  
"Yeah me too." He said sitting down on the corner.  
  
I sat down next to him and laid my papers down beside his.  
  
"So what do you think about these trances?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"I think that it was a stupid idea and now we're all in deep shit." I said.  
  
"Yeah maybe someone can figure out how to beat whatever it is." Bumlets said.  
  
"The only thing I can't figure out is the vision Jack had." I said. "It makes no sense."  
  
"Yeah I know. What would possess you to do that I wonder." Bumlets said.  
  
"Well I guess we're gunna find out soon." I said as I stood back up.  
  
"I hope not." Bumlets said standing up and stretching.  
  
"Yeah me too." I said as I looked for another headline I could 'improve a little.'  
  
I was yelling my heart out when one man caught my eye. I stopped mid sentence as I watched him and then he looked over at me.  
  
I felt like I knew him somehow.  
  
I looked over at Bumlets and noticed he had noticed my change in demeanor.  
  
"I think we should leave." I said and he nodded.  
  
We began to walk away quickly and as I glanced over my shoulder I noticed he was following me.  
  
"Run." I said grabbing Bumlets shoulder as I began to quicken my pace.  
  
We began to run and turn corners to try and lose the strange man and when I looked behind me again I lost him in the crowd.  
  
We ran for a little bit longer just to make sure and then turned into an alley.  
  
"Man that was close." I said.  
  
"Was that the guy from your vision?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so." I said huffing and puffing.  
  
"Well we should go find Jack." He said bending over and leaning on his knees.  
  
"Yeah who was he going to sell with today?" I asked.  
  
"I think he was going with Mush and Blink." He said.  
  
"Alright that doesn't help any. Where did he say?" I asked.  
  
"I think he said he was gunna sell at Bottle Alley." He said and we took off.  
  
It was a good 10 minutes from Bottle Alley and all I could do right now is pray that he was there.  
  
Someone bumped into me and made me fall down. Bumlets didn't notice and in seconds he was lost in the crowd.  
  
It was lunch time so the crowd was bigger than normal.  
  
I got up and stretched my neck as high as I could to try and find Bumlets but I couldn't.  
  
"Bumlets!" I yelled but still nothing.  
  
Just then I saw the guy again for a split second but then he was gone as fast as he appeared.  
  
"Damn I hate this crowd." I said.  
  
I looked for a few more minutes for any sign of Bumlets or the man.  
  
Then a chill went up my spine as I turned around and was face to face with the strange man.  
  
I was about to turn and run when he grabbed my arm and pulled me really close to him.  
  
He was breathing very hard and smelled really bad.  
  
"Don't even think about it." He said and then I noticed he had a gun at my stomach.  
  
His breath had a stench like no other and it made me was to drop to the ground.  
  
"You're coming with me." He said.  
  
I knew the anger was evident in my face because he laughed and slapped my face softly and told me that I was a good kid.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked trying not to punch him in his ugly face.  
  
"You'll see." He said as he put me in front of him and pushed me with his gun.  
  
I thought someone would notice but everyone was way too busy with their own business to notice I was in deep trouble.  
  
This could not be good.  
  
AN: Woo hoo! Cliff hanger baby! Well tell me what you think. Please REVIEW! 


	10. Surprize!

READ THIS!  
  
AN: I decided to do a quick summary of the story so far for those of you who are a little confused and try and clear up everything.  
  
First off they did the trances because they wanted to have fun but little did they know that whatever their vision was would either come back to haunt them or happen sooner than it was suppose to.  
  
(If the vision was from their past it would haunt them and if it was the future it would happen sooner then suppose to.)  
  
So they did the visions and scared the hell out of each other with what they said and the next morning Blink sees his dad who is suppose to be dead but since he had a vision about him he has come back to haunt poor Blinky and try to kill him but instead he killed Dutchy(.  
  
So the next one who did the trance was Skittery so his was coming next. The man that was in his vision came to get him earlier then it was supposed to happen and in this chapter you will se why.  
  
And then next will be Mush, then Race, then Jack (that one is going to be fun), and finally Spot.  
  
And in the end everything is going to come together.  
  
I hope I cleared up some things and if you have any questions you want to ask me just e-mail me at jennifer-b@cox.net.  
  
Now on with this chapter.  
  
Bumlets POV  
  
I had to find Skittery before that guy did.  
  
I looked everywhere for him with no sign of him anywhere!  
  
I reluctantly decided that it would be best to stop looking and go find Jack.  
  
Maybe he could help.  
  
I ran to Bottle Alley and was very relieved to find Jack quickly.  
  
"Skittery's in trouble." I said trying to catch my breath.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"There was this man chasing us and Skits said he recognized him and then I lost him in the crowd and don't know where he is." I said.  
  
"Well let's go find him." Jack said and we started running again with Blink and Mush in pursuit.  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
The man took me to this house and put me in a room with spider webs everywhere. That's where he tied me up and gagged me. This looked more like Jack's vision than mine.  
  
He came back in and looked at me and laughed.  
  
"I bet you want to know who I am huh boy." He said still laughing.  
  
Well duh!  
  
"I'm an old friend of your family. Well more like an old enemy." He said and the anger grew inside of me.  
  
"Do you remember how your parents and sister died?" He asked but I stayed still.  
  
"Yeah you remember the explosion I caused." He said laughing again.  
  
I wanted to rip out of the chair and kill him but I couldn't.  
  
He was the man who caused my family's death.  
  
"I just came to finish the job. I have been trying to find you since the day that happened and then I got a tip from someone on where you were staying. He also told me how you looked so it was no problem picking you out." He said as he put the gun under my throat.  
  
"Now where is your cousin?" He asked as he reached back and untied the gag.  
  
"What cousin?" I asked harshly.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about." He said but I seriously don't. As far as I know I don't have any family alive.  
  
"No I don't." I said and he shoved the gun deeper into my skin.  
  
He looked me up and down for a minute and then figured that I was telling the truth.  
  
"I guess you don't remember." He said. "You were only about 4 or 5 when your family died and he was about your age too."  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"You cousin. I believe he calls himself Jack Kelly." He said sand my eyes got ten times wider.  
  
I thought really hard for a minute and then something turned on in my head. I remembered playing with Jack when we were littler before our families died.  
  
I guess he really was my cousin.  
  
"Jack is my cousin?" I asked and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah now where is he?" He asked.  
  
"Did you kill his mother too?" I asked and he rolled his eyes obviously annoyed with the questions.  
  
"Yes." He said simply. "Now where is he?"  
  
"I don't know where he is." I said and he punched me in the face.  
  
"Don't lie to me boy." He said as I turned my head back to face him.  
  
"I'm not." I said angrily.  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to have to find him on my own." He said as he began to tie the gag back around my head.  
  
"Hold on." I said. "What about Jack's dad?"  
  
"The stupid bastard came after me after I killed his little botch of a wife who was pregnant with Jack's brother." He said and then began to laugh again.  
  
"He wasn't very smart though and got caught and sent to jail. Jack doesn't know it but now he is dead compliments of me." He said and laughed even harder.  
  
He walked away and slammed the door behind him as I began to look for a way to get free.  
  
I saw a knife on the floor in the far corner and tried to scoot the chair over to it.  
  
My chair tumbled over when I tried to get over a rope and I hit my head hard on the floor.  
  
I wouldn't give up though.  
  
I kept trying to get to the knife that seemed to be getting farther and farther away by the second.  
  
I tried for a good 30 minutes to get over there with no success.  
  
He may be back any minute.  
  
I finally got over there and grabbed the knife with the two fingers I could get free from the tightly bound ropes.  
  
I began to try and cut the rope slowly and believe me it wasn't working very well.  
  
I tried and tried and soon I got through one rope.  
  
I only had a few more to go and now it would be easier.  
  
I got through the rest and then untied my feet and looked for a hiding place so that when he got back with Jack I would be ready for him.  
  
I went into the other room and saw a gun on the table so I grabbed it and then hid in the closet.  
  
I was ready.  
  
AN: Maybe now ya'll get what's going on. I sure do hope so. Well please REIVEW!  
  
Oh yeah and the next chapter is going to be Mush. Ya'll finally get to find out what Sarah had to do with Mush being all bloody. 


	11. Sarah?

Jack's POV  
  
This sucks!  
  
We have already lost Dutchy; we do not need to lose Skittery too!  
  
Then again I know Skittery isn't going to die yet because he has to fulfill my vision first.  
  
But still we don't need him getting tortured or anything.  
  
I was running as fast as I could to where Bumlets was leading me and Blink and Mush were right behind us even though they had no idea what was going on because they hadn't heard what Bumlets had said.  
  
"So Jack what exactly are we doing?" Blink asked catching up with me.  
  
"Skittery is missing and we're trying to find him." I said.  
  
"Oh." He said and then looked behind his shoulder. "Where did Mush go!?" He asked panicked.  
  
We stopped and went back looking around but found him nowhere.  
  
"He was just here." Blink said as we frantically searched.  
  
"Oh man he did the trance thing after Skittery didn't he?" I asked and Blink went a few shades paler.  
  
"Yes." He said after a minute. Just thinking about his vision made me sick.  
  
"Ok Bumlets you go find some more newsies and fill them in and try and find Skittery. Me and Blink are going to go find Sarah." I said and Blink looked over at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Why Sarah?" He asked.  
  
"Because she was in Mush's vision so she has something to do with this I guess." I said and shrugged as we headed for where Sarah worked.  
  
Mush's POV  
  
I was running along with Blink and the next thing I know I am in an alley with someone's hand over my face.  
  
I tried to see who it was but then whoever it was put a sack over my head so I couldn't see.  
  
Then another person grabbed my legs and picked me up and began carrying me somewhere.  
  
I struggled and tried to scream but the person's hand was still tightly fixed over my mouth.  
  
Well it would have been a much better ride if the people didn't keep bumping my head on things and stuff.  
  
For a minute I thought that is was Sarah and someone else because of my vision but then I heard them talking amongst each other and they were both guys.  
  
Very strong guys too.  
  
By the time they got me to some place and sat me down and tied me up I was exhausted from trying to get away.  
  
"So what are we gunna do with him?" One of the guys asked.  
  
"I don't know. Brandon said to get rid of all his son's friends so I guess we just kill him." The other said.  
  
All this time I still had the bag over my head and I was desperately trying to untie the ropes that were secured tightly around my wrists.  
  
"What did Brandon say his son's name was again?" One asked.  
  
"Skittery I think." The other said.  
  
Skittery? Was that the man who was chasing him? (AN: Aw our Mushy is such a smart boy. If you haven't figured it out yet..yes the guy chasing Skittery is Brandon, his father.)  
  
"Oh yeah. And his nephew is Jack." The first guy said.  
  
Jack? Man this is confusing.  
  
"Why does he wasn't to get rid of his whole family anyways?" He asked.  
  
"He's a psychopath man." The other replied. "Alright enough of this. Let's get this over with."  
  
I heard them walking around the room as I moved my head back and forth wondering what was about to happen to me.  
  
Oh shit this is my vision. I guess these guys are the reason I'm going to be all bloody.  
  
Could this day get any more perfect?  
  
Before I knew it I felt an intense pain in the back of my head and then another one and then another.  
  
Then I remember them untying me from the chair and falling to the ground as I felt more pain all over my body.  
  
And then the little bit of light that I could see went away.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
"Where's Sarah?" I asked the owner of the factory where she worked.  
  
"She's off for the day." Was all he said.  
  
"Shit." I said as I spun around to think about what we could do now. (And if you're wondering Jack and Sarah are still going out.)  
  
Mush's POV  
  
The next thing I recall I woke up in a small room with a really bad headache and I heard the guys talking outside.  
  
"Well that ought to do it. He will be dead in less then an hour with all the blood he's losing." One guy said.  
  
I looked down and realized that he was right. I was dripping with blood.  
  
I looked around the room and then realized that this is where I had been in my vision.  
  
I heard the guys leave as they slammed the door behind them and I frantically began to look for a way out.  
  
I banged on the walls but there was no way out. I was trapped.  
  
I sat down on the floor and waited to die until I heard the door open and my head spun toward it.  
  
"Sarah?" I asked as she rushed over to me.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked and I told her the whole story from when they took me in the alley right up to when she showed up seconds before.  
  
"We have to get you to a doctor." She said as she helped me up, getting very bloody herself.  
  
"How did you know to come in here?" I asked as we slowly walked toward the door. I was so weak and hurt that I could barely move anymore.  
  
"I heard someone banging and thought he was in trouble so I thought I would check it out." She said.  
  
"I'm glad you did." I said.  
  
AN: There's another chapter for ya. I hope you liked it. I know most of you wanted me to put Sarah as the bad guy but I don't have a problem with Sarah and it didn't fir into my plot. It's all tying together. The next chapter is going to be Race..this is going to be fun.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	12. Uninvited Guests

AN: One thing I forgot to mention is that Skittery's dad (Brandon also known as the guy who wants to kill him and his cousin (Jack) tells Skits that his family is dead and that his dad is dead but he just doesn't want Skits to know that he is his dad. And yes Branson did kill his brother (Jack's dad.)  
  
Now that I got that out here is the next chapter.  
  
Race's POV  
  
I was sitting on the corner taking a break watching Spot sell his papers.  
  
"Extra! Extra! Ex husband takes revenge and kills her husband!" Spot yelled as a few people came up and took a few papers.  
  
"Thank you sir. Have a nice day ladies." He said as he put the money in his pockets.  
  
He came over and sat beside me as I lit up a cigar.  
  
"I wonder how Skittery is doing." He said after a minute.  
  
"I don't know. I wonder if his vision has come true yet." I said.  
  
"Well I'm a little bit more worried about Mush." Spot said and I nodded. I think everyone was a little bit more worried about him.  
  
"Well I'm gunna get back ta sellin." He said standing back up.  
  
"Have fun." I said as I looked around the streets.  
  
He started yelling at the top of his lungs again and I just shook my head and laughed a little bit.  
  
Then I saw something I really didn't want to see.  
  
I swear that was the man that killed Brooke.  
  
I got up and casually walked over to Spot so I wouldn't draw much attention to myself.  
  
"Hey Spot." I said and he turned around.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"See that man over there?" I asked pointing to the killer and he nodded. "That's the man that killed Brooke."  
  
"Well let's get outta here!" He said and we began to casually walk away but it was too late.  
  
He had already spotted me.  
  
"Ok forget casual RUN!" I said and grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
I dragged him through the people as they yelled at us for bumping into them and stuff like that.  
  
We ran into Medda's place and began to catch our breath.  
  
"Well I guess Skits and Mush visions have already come true. That's means Jack's after me and them it's your turn." I said bending over and toughing my knees.  
  
"Well first we gotta deal with your problem." He said ignoring the subject.  
  
"And how do we do that?" I asked.  
  
"We kill him. Duh!" He said.  
  
"With what? And how are we going to do that without anyone seeing?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see." He said with an evil grin.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
"Man I wonder how Race is doing." Blink said as we began to think the search for Mush was hopeless.  
  
"He knows how to handle himself and Spot is with him so he should be fine." I said trying to convince myself more than him.  
  
"Well if his vision has already come true that means your next." Blink said.  
  
"Yeah well at least then we will know where Skittery is." I said trying to add a little bit of humor to the conversation.  
  
"Oh my God look over there!" Blink said and I turned to see Sarah and a very bloody Mush coming out of a house. (AN: If I forgot to tell you guys.Sarah and Jack are going out. I forgot if I have told you guys that already or not.)  
  
Me and Blink ran over there as fast as our legs would let us go.  
  
"Sarah what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Helping Mush. I heard some banging and thought I would check it out." She said innocently.  
  
"So you didn't do this?" I asked pointing to Mush.  
  
"NO!" She said shocked that I would think she did something like that.  
  
"Thank God." I said and hugged her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Long story. I'll explain later." I said and then looked over at Mush who Blink was caring for at the moment.  
  
"Who did this to you?" I asked.  
  
"Some guys. They said that Skits dad wanted them to kill all of Skittery's friends and family." Mush said.  
  
"Skits ain't got no family." I said.  
  
"Yeah he does. He has you." Mush said.  
  
"What?" I said confused.  
  
"You are Skittery's cousin." Mush said and I thought about this long and hard and then it hit me. We really were cousins.  
  
That sill doesn't explain my vision though.  
  
"Well let's get you to a doctor and then find Race and try and find Skittery." I said.  
  
AN: Next chapter, Race and Spot have a little plan in store for our killer and Jack's vision comes true. Oh this is going to be so fun. After Spot's vision I'm going to really clear things up just to make sure everyone understands what happened.  
  
Then next chapter is going to clear a lot of things up anyways though.  
  
PLEASE REIVEW!  
  
Quick review of the story:  
  
Boys put each other in trances. Trances come true the next day. Dutchy gets killed by Blink's dad who has come back to haunt Blink and we will see him later on in the story by the way.  
  
Skittery gets kidnapped by his dad but he doesn't know its his dad. His dad wants to kill him, his friends, and his cousin who happens to be Jack.  
  
Skittery gets free and hides in the closet waiting for his dad to come back.  
  
Meanwhile Mush gets beat up by two men that Skittery's dad hired to kill off his friends and Mush is saved by Sarah.  
  
Race gets chased by another man who a few years before killed his girlfriend Brooke but Spot won't have that and you'll find out what happens later.  
  
Jack finds Mush and Sarah and finds out that Skittery is really his cousin and that there are men roaming around New York trying to kill his friends. 


	13. Pieces Coming Together

AN: Thanks for you guys reviews! You guys are awesome!  
  
Oh yeah and if you were reading my story "Newsies Award Show' I'm very sorry to say that I won't be posting any more chapters because fanfic.net doesn't want me to or something like that. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers for that story and I am so sorry that I can't continue.  
  
Spot's POV  
  
"Spot I don't wanna do this. What if you're not in time and he kills me or something?" Race wined and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Don't be such a pussy. I won't be late and this is gunna work so just shut up and do what I say!" I said.  
  
"Fine." He said as he walked out into the open.  
  
I watched as a Race looked around and then his eyes got bigger. I looked to where he was staring and saw the guy.  
  
Race looked away pretending not to see him and the guy started coming closer until he got close enough for Race to run back inside.  
  
The guy ran in after his and that's when I slipped a rope around his neck and tightened it. The ran until he felt the rope and was pretty much close lined by it.  
  
I pulled him over to me and pointed a gun at his head that I had gotten from one of Medda's guys.  
  
"Who are you and why are you chasing my friend?" I asked.  
  
"What are you gunna do if I don't tell ya?" He asked all smart ass like.  
  
I cocked the trigged and he put up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Brandon sent me." The guy said. He wants me and a few other guys to kill all of his son's friends and that guy over there is one of his friends.  
  
"Who is his son?" I asked.  
  
"Skittery or something like that." The guy said.  
  
I looked over at Race and he shrugged.  
  
"Why does he want his son's friends dead?" I asked inching the gun closer to him.  
  
"I don't know. He's crazy." The guy said.  
  
"Obviously." I said. "Why did you kill Brooke?"  
  
"Brooke?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah the girl that was with him about a year ago that you killed." I said.  
  
"I didn't want to kill her but she got in the way." He said.  
  
"Well how long have these guys been after Skittery and his friends?" I asked.  
  
"Only a year and a half." The guy said.  
  
"Well why haven't they killed anybody before this besides Brooke?" I asked.  
  
"Brandon didn't want us to. I don't know why. I think because he wanted to watch his son grow up and then kill him off." He said.  
  
This was getting too weird and this guy was getting really annoying.  
  
I looked at him one last time and then pulled the trigger.  
  
"Come on!" I yelled at Race and we ran out of there and away before anybody even knew anyone had been shot.  
  
"You killed him." Race said like he was in shock or something.  
  
"Yeah so the bastard deserved it." I said.  
  
Blink's POV  
  
"Alright you and Sarah take Mush to the doctor's office. I'm gunna try and find Race and Spot." Jack said and we both nodded.  
  
It hurt me to see Mush so hurt. He was like a brother to me and I couldn't stand getting his own blood that should be safely locked inside his own body all over my clothes and hands.  
  
When I first got to him he was like he normally was.energetic and he wouldn't shut up but now I'm having to make him talk and keep his eyes open.  
  
He was getting so weak that me and Sarah had to pick him up and carry him. Sarah got the feet and I got his head.  
  
"Come on buddy. It's gunna be alright. Just hang in there." I said pleading for Mush to stay conscious.  
  
He moved his head and his eyes fluttered but then he was out again.  
  
"Mush talk to me. You have to keep talking." I said as I looked down at Sarah who was bawling by now.  
  
"Mush you better not die in my arms. If you do I won't even talk to you in heaven." I said.  
  
I put all his weight on one arm and reached my other hand up and lightly tapped his cheek which made him kind of mad.  
  
"Stop." He practically whispered.  
  
"I won't unless you keep on talking." I said.  
  
"We're almost there." Sarah said. "About 5 more minutes."  
  
"You hear that Mush just hang in there for five more minutes." I said.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
Race must be the hardest person to find in the whole world.  
  
I have been looking everywhere for him but no sign of his everywhere.  
  
As I looked around the man got in my face and smiled.  
  
"What's your problem?" I asked.  
  
"I've been looking for you Jack." He said and then grabbed me and hit me over the head with something.  
  
I was knocked out cold and then next thing I remember I woke up in the room I had my vision in. I was tied up and gagged and now I was just waiting for Skittery to walk through that door.  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
I saw the guy come back in with Jack but I couldn't get him yet because if I did I may kill Jack instead.  
  
I waited until he came back and then I popped out of the closet and shot him.  
  
He looked over at me and then smiled. I don't know why. I mean if I had just been shot I wouldn't be smiling.  
  
"You're a smart boy." He said. "Just like your father."  
  
"Yeah until you killed him." I said gritting my teeth.  
  
"No your wrong. I am your father." He said and then it dawned on me that he was.  
  
"Why do you want me dead then?" I asked. "And why do you want my friends dead?"  
  
"Because I want all of our family and your friends to be together in death." He said. Ok I have a psycho dad.  
  
"Well you're not gunna get your wish." I said and then shot him again and this time he fell to the floor and died.  
  
I walked into the next room and saw Jack sitting in the chair tied up.  
  
He looked scared to death as I walked over to him.  
  
"You know we're cousins." I said and then he knew that I wasn't going to hurt him.  
  
I untied him and took the gag out of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah I know." He said.  
  
"And that guy in there was my dad who wanted to kill us and our friends." I said.  
  
"Yeah Mush told me something about that." Jack said.  
  
"How does Mush know?" I asked.  
  
"He was beat up by some people your dad hired to kill him." Jack said.  
  
"Oh so that was his vision." I said.  
  
"Yeah and Sarah saved him." Jack said.  
  
"So what about Race?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know but we know he has already had his vision since I've had mine. We need to find him and Spot but first we need to go see if Mush is ok." Jack said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said.  
  
AN: Please REVIEW!  
  
Just in case you guys were wondering here are the results for the 'Newsies Award Show'  
  
Best Hair: Spot  
  
Best Smile: Blink  
  
Funniest: Race  
  
Best Eyes: Spot  
  
Friendliest: Mush and Crutchy tied  
  
Best Body: Mush  
  
Best Disser: Race  
  
Best Dancer: Bumlets and Mush tied  
  
Best Personality: Mush  
  
Most Moody: Skittery  
  
Most Attractive: Mush and Race tied  
  
Best Singer: Blink and Skittery tied  
  
Most Unique: Blink  
  
Best Dressed: Mush  
  
Best All-Round: Race  
  
Best Lips: Jack and Mush tied  
  
Most Flirtatious: Jack  
  
Best Leader: Spot and Jack  
  
Sweetest: Mush  
  
Best Little Kid: Les  
  
Best Song: KNOY and CTB tied  
  
Best Quote: Jack  
  
Most Unforgettable: Race 


	14. Revalations

Blink's POV  
  
Me and Sarah were waiting outside for the doctor to come out and tell us how Mush was doing.  
  
We were both pacing the floor and staring at the door like we were possessed or something.  
  
Just then Jack and Skittery came running in.  
  
"How is he?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. Wanna explain what happened with you two?" I asked.  
  
"Skittery saved me from his dad." Jack said.  
  
"Was he alright before he went back there?" Skittery asked.  
  
"He wasn't talking but I think he was ok." I said.  
  
"Well you guys stay here and wait on him while I go look for Spot and Race." Jack said.  
  
"Alright." I said as he rushed back out the door.  
  
"I hope this is almost over." Skittery said.  
  
"Yeah me too." I said staring at the door again.  
  
Race's POV  
  
"Race! Spot!" I heard somebody yell and saw Jack running toward us.  
  
"What?" I asked when he got over to us.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Do I look ok?" I asked. "Have you already had your vision come true?"  
  
"Yeah. Skittery saved me not killed me. And Sarah saved Mush." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah the dude who killed Brooke was some dude that was hired by Skittery's dad to kill us off." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah the guys who beat up Mush were hired too." Jack said.  
  
"This is weird." I said.  
  
"Yeah I mean why would Skittery's dad want to do something like this?" Spot said to nobody in particular.  
  
"I don't know. He's crazy." I said.  
  
"Well we need to get back to Mush, Blink, Skittery, and Sarah." Jack said. "Oh and did I tell you Skittery is my cousin."  
  
"Man this keeps getting weirder and weirder." I said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Jack said.  
  
Skittery's POV  
  
By the time Jack, Race, and Spot got there I had calmed Blink and Sarah down a bit but we were all still very nervous.  
  
They explained to us about what happened to Race and how it was my dad who hired the guy who killed Race's girlfriend.  
  
Obviously my dad has been stalking me for a really long time and he would have kept on doing that if I didn't do that trance thing.  
  
Maybe they were good for something. Now my dad is dead and the only family I have left alive is Jack.  
  
The doctor came through the door and all 6 of us jumped up and crowded around him.  
  
"Is he gunna be ok?" Blink asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes he's going to be just fine." The doctor said and we all breathed a huge sigh of relief. "His blood level is back to normal since we had just enough blood left for him. He is going to need quite a good bit of rest though."  
  
"When can we see him?" Jack asked.  
  
"Right now if you want to but don't make too much noise." The doctor said and we quietly made our way into Mush's room.  
  
"Hey guys." He said when he looked over at us.  
  
"Hey." We all said at various times.  
  
Jack explained to him about Race and what happened with me and him.  
  
"So the only one left is Spot." Mush said.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Spot said.  
  
"What time is it anyways?" Mush asked.  
  
"It's almost 11:00 p.m." Sarah said looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"This will all be over in an hour then." Race said.  
  
"How do ya figure?" Blink asked.  
  
"Well supposedly after you do the trances strange things are suppose to happen until midnight the next night." Race said.  
  
"You know you could have told us that before we did the stupid trances and maybe we wouldn't have had to go through all of this." Jack said and we all laughed a bit knowing it was true.  
  
"So we only have to keep each other alive for one more hour and then this will all be over with." Spot said.  
  
"Sounds like it." Jack said putting an arm around Spot's shoulder.  
  
"When did your dad die?" Blink asked randomly with a strange look on his face.  
  
"I don't know I ran away when I was six." Spot said.  
  
Blink looked at Spot like he had just seen a ghost or something. "My brother ran away when he was six."  
  
Blink and Spot looked at each other for a few minutes not knowing what to say.  
  
"What was your brother's name?" Spot asked.  
  
"Josh." Blink said and Spot's eyes got wider and then he smirked.  
  
"Blink it think we're brothers." Spot said. "What is your real name?"  
  
"Jason." Blink said.  
  
"Blink we are brothers." Spot said and they embraced each other in a hug.  
  
"Well what happened after I left?" Spot asked.  
  
"Well dad kept drinking and hitting me and mom until one day he killed her and that's the day I lost my eye." Blink said. "And that's the day I ran away."  
  
"Wasn't that part of your vision? I mean your mom dying?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah but I guess I stopped before my dad cut my eye out." Blink said. "And I guess he died after I left because when I saw him today he was dead as you all know."  
  
"So who's older?" Mush asked.  
  
"Spot's one year older. He left when I was five." Blink said. I guess that's why we didn't recognize each other.  
  
"I always knew you looked kind of familiar." Spot said.  
  
"Wow this is weird." Race said. "The next thing ya know me and Mush are gunna find out we're related."  
  
"I don't think so." Mush said.  
  
"Yeah I think we've got it pretty straightened out already." Jack said.  
  
We all talked for a minute or two about nothing really but the mood changed when Blink and Spot's dad burst through the door with a bloody knife in one hand and Dutchy in the other.  
  
AN: I had to go back and read the story again to do this chapter and it actually makes more since when you read the story over again so I highly suggest reading it over. Please REVIEW! 


	15. Slingshot

Spot's POV  
  
"Oh SHIT!" Blink said. I guess he didn't realize that he was grabbing my arm so tightly that it was turning purple.  
  
"Blink let go of my arm." I said not taking my eyes off of my dad. He did without looking over at me and then my dad began to walk closer toward us.  
  
"Hey boys." He said. "Are you happy to see your old father again?"  
  
Not really.  
  
Nobody in the room dared to move or make a sound as he made his way around them.  
  
"You've got some nice looking friends here boys." He said as he passed Sarah and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
I could tell Jack wanted to do something about it but instead he just stood there and looked stupid with a really angry expression plastered on his face.  
  
"So tell me boys, who should I kill first?" He asked and then looked over at Dutchy who was dangling by his neck in my father's hand. "Well after this charming young man of course."  
  
"Maybe I should take this one away before he even knows what hits him." He said as he passed by Race and put the bloody dagger up to his neck.  
  
"Or how about this one since he's already hurt." He said walking up to Mush's bed.  
  
"But this one looks pretty inviting too." He said walking slowly behind Skittery.  
  
I had had enough now. I had to do something about this.  
  
"Or how about I make a deal with you." I said. The one thing I learned from the time I lived with my dad was that he could never turn down a good deal.  
  
"A deal huh? What do ya have in mind son?" He asked as he slowly walked toward me.  
  
"How about you let all of my friends go and take just me." I said and he seemed to think about it.  
  
I glanced over at the clock.  
  
11:30. All I have to do is stall for 30 more minutes and then this nightmare will be over.  
  
"That's very tempting but I think I'll just take them all." He said with a smirk.  
  
I glanced at the door and realized it was still open.  
  
I looked back over at my dad who was now by Mush's bedside again.  
  
I made a mad dash for the door but he held out his hand and the door slammed shut.  
  
When I reached it and grabbed the door knob it was burning hot so I jerked my hand away.  
  
"Now, now none of that." He said smiling.  
  
He got back off of the bed and came over to me and put the dagger up to my neck as he took a wad of my hair in his fist.  
  
"Playtime is over boy." He said and I could feel the cool metal begin to cut my skin.  
  
"STOP!" Blink yelled and startled him enough for me to get away and take a breath of air.  
  
"Take me first." Blink said.  
  
My dad smiled and began to walk over to Blink but then Jack said something.  
  
"No sir if your gunna take anyone is should be me. I am the leader of this whole group..well besides Spot." Jack said.  
  
"With all do respect sir I think you should take me because I am the one who got us all in this mess." Race said throwing his hands up in surrender.  
  
"No you should take me." Mush said weakly from the bed. "I'm already hurt so it wouldn't be much of a loss."  
  
"Oh whatever it should be me just because..I'm the oldest." Skittery said.  
  
"Well since everyone is doing it, it should be me because I'm the only girl." Sarah said.  
  
This was weird.  
  
I got some pretty good friends if they are all willing to die.  
  
"Well, well this is exciting. I won't feel as bad knowing that you guys were willing to die but then again I wouldn't have felt bad anyways." He said and started laughing again.  
  
I looked back over at the clock which now read 11:40.  
  
20 more minutes.  
  
I had to think of something quick before he really did kill somebody.  
  
I looked around the room for anything that would distract him.  
  
I found absolutely nothing!  
  
"Dad!' I said and he looked over at me.  
  
"What now son?" He asked.  
  
"I got another deal for you." I said with a smirk.  
  
"It better be a good one this time." He said.  
  
"Oh it will be." I said.  
  
"Well what is it?" He asked.  
  
"Well this is more of a bet than a deal." I said and he nodded for me to continue.  
  
"How about we play a little game of slingshot?" I asked and he smiled.  
  
"Why would you wanna do a stupid thing like that boy? You know I'm the best shot in the world." He said.  
  
"Not any more." I simply said and his eyes narrowed.  
  
I got out my slingshot and a few shooters and then I looked over at my dad.  
  
His slingshot just appeared in his hands. Normally that would have freaked me out but after today I'm ready for anything.  
  
Then a whole line of beer bottles appeared at the opposite side of the room.  
  
I shook my head as he came and stood beside me.  
  
"First to hit 3 perfect wins." I said.  
  
"After you." He said smiling. His smile was really getting on my nerves.  
  
"Age before beauty." I smirked.  
  
He took his first shot and hit it perfect.  
  
I lined my shot up and shot. It his it right on the nose. I looked over at my dad and he looked very impressed.  
  
He took his next shot and hit is perfect again. I did the same.  
  
This was the moment of truth. One of us had to miss this shot and it wasn't going to be me.  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. Almost Over

Spot's POV (still)  
  
I watched my dad as he lined up his shot and hit it perfect yet again.  
  
He turned to me and smiled. "Best that." He said.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." I said lining up my shot.  
  
My hands got sweaty and I began to shake a little as I thought about the pressure that was lying on my shoulders and this one shot.  
  
My friend's lives depend on it and so does mine.  
  
I took my shot. Everything went in slow motion as the shooter slowly made its way for the beer bottle.  
  
The glass broke and shattered as it hit the floor.  
  
I turned to my dad and smiled the same way he did.  
  
I had hit it perfect.  
  
"Beat that." I said smirking.  
  
"Well you take after your old dad." My dad said. "I almost feel sorry you won't live to see your next birthday."  
  
The smile faded from my face as what he had just said sunk in.  
  
"But I thought that you would leave me and my friends alone now." I said.  
  
"That was if you beat me. You didn't beat me boy. You tied me." He said as I hung my head.  
  
I looked over at the clock again.  
  
11:47.  
  
The minutes were crawling by now. Only a little while longer and this nightmare will be over.  
  
"Well dad before you go on your little killing spree why don't you tell us a little about me and Spot before we left?" Blink asked realized that we were just stalling now.  
  
"Yeah we want to know how stupid they acted." Jack said figuring it out as well.  
  
Soon everyone was putting in their comments as they realized what was happening.  
  
"I'll tell you what.you kids are stupid." My dad said.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Blink asked.  
  
"Well it took you this long to figure out you guys were brothers. It will probably take you guys forever to figure out that Jack is your cousin." He said.  
  
"Come again?" I asked.  
  
"Jack is you and Blink's cousin." He said slower this time.  
  
"Well that means Skittery is our cousin too." I said.  
  
"Wow you're smarter than I thought." He said.  
  
"This is getting way too weird and way too relative." Jack said putting his hand over his forehead.  
  
"Tell me about it." Skittery said.  
  
"So is anybody else our family?" Blink asked.  
  
"Not that I know of." My dad said.  
  
"That's a relief." I said.  
  
"Alright enough with the small talk I got some killing to do." My dad said getting agitated.  
  
He grabbed me and pressed the cold, bloody knife against my throat.  
  
I closed my eyes as memories of my life went streaming through my mind.  
  
I can't believe I was going to die like this, over a stupid game.  
  
"NO!" I heard Blink yell and the knife suddenly fell to the floor.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Blink pick up the knife.  
  
"You're not taking him without going through me first." Blink said as his eye narrowed at my father.  
  
I looked over at the clock again.  
  
11:55.  
  
Only 5 more minutes.  
  
I looked back over at Blink and saw that he was looking at his hand in disbelief.  
  
The knife was gone from his hand.  
  
I was about to questions this when I felt my father grab me again and put the knife back up to my warm flesh.  
  
"Stop." I heard a female voice say but it wasn't Sarah.  
  
I opened my eyes one more time to see my mom standing in front of me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" My father asked.  
  
"Well I was in Blink's vision too so therefore I can be here to and you better stop right now." She said and winked at me.  
  
I sudden feeling of relief and peace fell over me as my mother took my hand in hers and told me that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Before I knew it there wasn't a cold knife against my throat and both of my parents were gone.  
  
12:00.  
  
We made it.  
  
I smiled as everyone else breathed a big sigh of relief but nobody could think of any thing to say.  
  
"What did I miss?" I heard someone say and turned to see...Dutchy?  
  
"DUTCHY!?!" Everyone chorused together.  
  
"Gees you don't have to yell." Dutchy said.  
  
"We thought you were dead!" Mush yelled excitedly from his bed.  
  
"Yeah I did too but I guess not." Dutch said.  
  
"But how?" Race asked.  
  
"I have no idea." He said as we all gathered around his for a hug and to catch him up on the events of the day.  
  
AN: This is not the last chapter the next one will be though so please REVIEW and make me feel like I didn't waste my time. 


	17. The End!

Mush's POV  
  
The doctor's checked me out and said that I could go home the next morning but I couldn't work for about a week.  
  
The day was very uneventful because all I did all day was lie in bed and stare at the ceiling throwing a ball in the air.  
  
I was so happy and relieved when the guys came back and told all of their stories of the events of the day.  
  
Later that night everyone was in bed and is was storming..again!  
  
"Jack I'm bored." Blink said as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"Yeah me too." Spot said. He was staying with us for a while because..well because he wanted to and he wanted to spend some time with his long lost brother who really was long or lost at all.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" jack asked annoyed.  
  
"Will you guys shut up some people are trying to sleep around here." Skittery said throwing a pillow at Blink but he dodged it and it hit me right in the face.  
  
"That was me you asshole." I said throwing it back and Skittery mumbled a sorry and dug his head back in his bed.  
  
"Yeah you better be sorry." I said playfully.  
  
"Yeah and you better shut up before I come over there and show you what sorry means." Skittery said and I shut my mouth even though I knew he was playing.  
  
"You guys are stupid." Race said.  
  
"Look who's talking." Spot said and him and Blink started laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny." Race said sarcastically.  
  
"Well now that I'm wide awake I'm bored too." Skittery said sitting up in his bed and trying to pull his feet up but failed and fell flat on his face.  
  
Everyone was silent for about two seconds and then busted out laughing.  
  
"Shut up you dumbasses!" Skittery said as he got back on his bed blushing.  
  
"YOU GUYS BE QUIET IN THERE OR I'M COMING IN THERE WITH A PADDLE!" Kloppman yelled.  
  
"Does he really think that scares us?" Blink stated more than asked.  
  
"Yeah he does." Jack said joining back in on the conversation.  
  
"Well I'm still bored Jack and I think everyone is up now." Blink said.  
  
"Why don't we play a game or something?" I said thoughtfully.  
  
"Remember where that got us last time?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh come on it will be fun." I said and he rolled his eyes as a crash or thunder made the room shake followed by a bright flash of lightning.  
  
"Hey I got a game we can play." Race said.  
  
"Well what's new?" Spot asked.  
  
"I say we put each other in trances again." Race said with an evil grin appearing at the edges of his mouth.  
  
"Let's not and say we did." Jack said.  
  
"Oh come on who's first?" Race asked.  
  
"I'll go first!" Blink said excitedly.  
  
"This is a bad idea." Jack said as Race got a pillow and we gathered in a circle around him and Blink.  
  
THE END!  
  
AN: Those boys never learn do they? Well that's it, the story is over! Hope ya'll enjoyed reading it and please review one more time. I'll love you forever! I promise! 


End file.
